


Agent Panther

by monkey_balls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Agent AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_balls/pseuds/monkey_balls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is working in an organisation as a military agent and meets laura a journalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caffeine Daydreams

It’s too early in the morning but it’s not as if I slept last night. First on the list of many things I have to do today is get coffee. Turning into the coffee shop the sunlight hits my eyes so I duck my head and use my bangs as cover. 

 

“Morning.” 

 

“Urggh..... Coffee.” 

 

“Magic word.” 

 

“Urggggggh....Please.” 

 

“Right was it that difficult, you act more like a teenager than a Lieutenant General.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Once the barrister had stopped nagging me I get my coffee to take out, luckily the coffee shop is owned by the corporation I work for so they know my order and it’s free. I head towards the door, it’s then I see her, the light hitting her perfectly to create a glow around her. Petite and beautiful with mousy brown hair in slight curls. She was deep in thought, her brown eyes staring up at the coffee list above the counter and her face slightly scrunched up, nose wrinkling. I need to look away, I should look away, why am I not looking away? Okay, you are a highly trained agent, you are one of the third highest ranked officers, you are in charge of your squad. I command myself to look away. 

 

“Sir...Sir.....SIR....Agent Panther.....Will you snap out of it you are needed.” 

 

“Wait what.....Will, did you just say something?” 

 

“Carmilla you are useless. Who you staring at any way... Oh the pretty shrimp over there, not your usual type but still cute.” 

 

“Shut up. What did you want?” 

 

“We have an assignment, we need to head back to HQ.” 

 

“Why are you standing here chatting then, lets go soldier.” 

 

“YES, SIR.”     


	2. You Burn the brightest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know the last chapter wasn't the best but hopefully this one is better

Walking down the street, I look up to the once clear blue sky and see grey smoke coming from two streets over.My journalist instinct kicks in and I start running down the sidewalk to find the cause of the smoke cloud, andturning the corner infront my heart rate starts to rush, I feel useless.This three storey building about half way down the road has smoke coming out of every window with orange flames lapping at the highest window frames, I can hear a women screamingand I need to know what she’s saying but I can’t move. I knew fire would have this reaction on me, ever since I was 5.Thisis not the time to be thinking about the past.  

 

I start to make my feet move closer, my running sneakers feeling heavier than usual, I look around to see if any help is comingand hear no sirens so I go to pull my cell phone out of my pocket,  lifting the top part of my flip phone. I should really update this soon. I go to hit the phones keys when a black SUV comes speeding past me and screeches to a halt in front of the building, all the windows are tinted and the vehicle doesn’t have a licence plate.Is that even legal? I reach behind me getting my note pad out of my light blue backpack, I can’t go anywhere without my backpack,(I)andstart to write notes about the scene unfolding around me as another SUV pulls up from the other direction than the first car. Then an angelappeared, I know it’s acheesy way to describe someone, but the way she walked through the smoke, wow. Her dark brown hair blew in the wind behind her, so she turns into the wind making it easier for her to grab her locks to put it up into a pony tail, her bangs still laying slightly over one of her eyes. 

 

I’m even closer nowandfeel the flushof the flame's heat on my cheeks. Istand just in front of the SUV’s, wherethere are now six people stood in front of the fire, all wearing some sort of black uniform.And all pieces of whichhave this logo that looks blurry to the eye,no matter how much I squint; like it was designed not to be identifiable.Atall guy with impressive muscles, wearing black track pants and a black tank top, stands besidea smaller guy (but) who has just as much muscle as the first, wearing black track pants and a black t-shirt. Further acrossisan extremely tall,woman with ginger haired beauty wearing the same as the second guy, thena curly ginger haired woman in black smart uniform pants with a black turtle neck top, beside her a short ginger haired person with black uniform pants with a t-shirt under a black vest with pockets. Then there was the person who made me get this close to the fire; her jaw line could cut glass; her sideways smirk as she looked from the fire to the group behind her; her piecing dark brown eyes that makes you want to know all of her secrets.She was wearing black shorts that showed off amazingly muscled, pale legsanda tight black muscle shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show a military style symbol tattoo on her right bicep.Come to think of, it the tall muscled guy had the same one on his right arm. 

 

“Right team lets push the crowd back and assess the situation,” God her voice could melt butter, it had a sultry tone that had me mentally floored. 

 

“Help, help my daughter she is on the third floor.” The same women from earlier is screaming again this time much closer soI can hear what she’s saying. 

 

“It’s okay we are here to help ma’am, please stay calm, we will do what we can 'till the fire services get here. I’m Carmilla and this is Lola Perry” The woman is (being) lead away by the curly haired ginger woman “right I’m going in, get the gear ready.” 

 

Clearly Carmilla is in charge as they jump to every order she gives, she bends forward and starts to take off her baggy shorts andas she stands upright and steps out of them, she now has black boys shorts underwear on. I know I should look away, but if she isn’t embarrassed to be standing in the street in her underwear then I shouldn’t be embarrassed for looking. Who was I kidding I was staring.She puts these big black trousers on with braces and a black jacket over the top, with black boots on her feetand takes a face mask from the shorter guy whothen puts a oxygen tank on her back. Within seconds she has climbed up the face of the building like a monkey, into the second floor window and disappears into the smoke. 

 

The crowd around us seems to be holding their breaths as the sounds of sirens could be heard approaching  the fire trucks stop in front of the SUV’s, andthe crew seemed to already know the people in the matching black uniforms.As they start to get the hoses ready, not one of the fire crew approaches the mystery bunch.All of a sudden a person can be seen in the air in the smoke, she lands perfectly on two feet with a bundle wrapped up in her jacket ofwhich she must have taken off to protect the little girl as well as giving her oxygen to the child. 

 

“So, Agent Panther couldn’t wait for the big guns to get here.” The fire chief came face to face with the woman. 

 

She shrugged at the comment, her face smirking, “if we had to wait for you, we would be waiting all day clearly.” She gave out a low laugh looking at her team, the small ginger haired person giving the child a quick medical examination, a stethoscope round their neck. “We are here when the damn services can’t make it, which is becoming more and more nowadays.” 

 

“Budget cost, don’t blame us for the lack of funds.” 

              

“Good job we are a private military agency then isn’t it, we will always be here.” Again she smiles at her team, who responded with some kind of chant which sounded like“Pizza or death.” But I doubt it was that. 

 

Its official, my journalist brain has kicked in, I must find out more about this organization and Carmilla, agent panther or whatever she goes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments please let me know, I'm largeandlazy on tumblr, thank you


	3. One drink, Two drinks, Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm really trying now, it's a bit longer, honestly this is my first fanfic ever, also I hated writing at school so thanks for even reading this!

Finally it’s Thursday and I have a long weekend off for Betty’s hen night and wedding, she’s been my best friend since we shared a dorm room at college so it was inevitable that I was going to be made a bridesmaid, I’ve just got to get through the next hour at work. Ever since the fire the other week I’ve been trying to find any info on the mystery agents but there is nothing.How can there be nothing at all? I’ve Googled and researched from every angle I could think of(f) but nothing andit’s driving me insane. I’ve been getting behind on my assignments making my editor pull me into the office to have a word with me, I’ve never been in trouble in my life, turns out he was only concerned because normally I’m so punctual.It didn’t stop me from going home snuggling up in my bed,drowning my sorrows with hot cocoa and a ton of cookies while binge watching Netflix. 

 

Finally I’m home, why is it the finally hour always seems to take a year?Now time to go get changed and tidy the apartment as Betty decided my place would be the best venue for pre drinks before hitting a bar. I quickly shower and put on my dark skinny jeans with a light blue button up and some basic dark shoes, thenleaving my hair in a towel, I run around the apartment cleaning it the best I could- to be honest it wasn’t that messy. I dry my hair and stick it in a loose pony tail, then put on neutral make up and lip glossbut justas I sit on the sofathe doorbell rings. Huffing I stroll over to the door buzzer pressing the button to open the doorthus withina few minutes (and) people are bursting into the room, but the first thing I see is a bottle of champagne waving in the air. 

 

“Make way for the bride.” 

“Hey, Bett’s”  

 

The champagne is lowered and I have to look up because my blonde haired friend, who is already tall, has decided to wear heels making me feel like a hobbit.She has on a white flowing summer dress with red heels and a pink sash saying bride, before I have chance to say another word a pink sash is being placed over my head saying bridesmaid.Arghh why did I agree to this, I could spend the night watching doctor who.  

 

After a few drinks, meaning they finished a few bottles, we got to the club andits already 10pm. I’m such a light weight I only had one drink in my apartment, andto be honest I’m normally in bed by now, I know I sound boring but I have a routine.The bar we have just entered is a bit run downand it’s not very big and already crowed by incredibly muscular menso Ifeel overwhelmed.Betty squeals and runs up to the bar she seems in her element to be surrounded by all these men, her husband will have his hands full that’s for sure, but I know that they love each so it will work out. I follow Betty to the bar as she puts a shot in my hand andI look towards the bar tender. I recognise his face his brown hair lightly quaffed away from his face, brown eyes looking back at me, his stubble round his smirking mouth.This is bugging me, I can’t place him it’s not like I have been here before..Shit he was at the fire in the group with the SUV’s. 

 

“Kirsch, will you get your butt out here it’s getting busy.” The tall guy from the fire walks out from the back room, a dopey eyed look plastered across his face like a puppy. 

 

“What the hell Will, me and Danny were um.... talking.” He looks down and embarrassed. The tall gingered girl walks out from behind the tall guy, winks, and moves from behind the bar towards a table with the two other gingers and Carmilla.  

 

I down the shot and order a double vodka, downing that too. I start to walk towards the tableto thepeople who have been the reason I haven’t slept properly for over a week. The alcohol has caused a warm feeling in my stomach, and the heat is rising in my cheeks, but I have to do this tofind out once and for all who they are. 

 

“Hey, I’m Laura I saw you run into the fire last week, you were incredible saving that little girl.Who are you guys, some kind of superheroes?Spies?Secret agents? Whatever you are it was amazing you sprung in to action so fast!Do you always work with fires or do you do other heroic actions......?” 

 

“Breath, you might pass out cupcake, and sorry we have no time for groupies.” 

 

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to disturbed you, actually I’ve been trying to find you guys since then to ask you these questions they just came out in one go sorry.”  

 

“Okay let me rephrase my sentence we don’t need a stalker.” 

 

“Just because you are incredible strong, brave, and gorgeous, doesn’t mean you have to be rude, I have good reason to ask these question if you will listen to me.”    

 

“Fine cutie, as you think I’m good looking I will answer your question if you go toe to toe with me taking shots.” 

 

“CARMILLA, I mean sir, don’t do this to an innocent girl,” the women with curly hair spoke up, sounding more like a mother than a soldier. 

 

“If she wants answers, she has to entertain me, it’s my night off and I’m stuck with you guys as Will is behind the bar.” 

 

“I actually agree with Perry on this one Carmilla, you shouldn’t use people.” 

“Surprise surprise you agree with your wife Laf.” Carmilla looked at the ginger pair and shrugged before turning towards me with a smile on her face.Not a happy smile, more like a cat who has just corned a mouse.  

 

“Okay let’s do this, what are we drinking?” The words seem strong but they come out of my mouth so quietly, as I feel Carmilla looking at me.  

 

“Vodka, I will get the shots, while you think of your questions as they are so important.” 

 

As she walks towards the bar I can’t help but stare at her behind in those leather pants, I hear someone pat the chair behind me so I sit down while the group thencarry on with their conversation. It doesn’t take long for Carmilla to walk back from the bar with a tray full of shots.How many does she think I can drink? This isn’t going to end well for me. She walks through the crowded bar effortlessly,wearing a simple black v-neck top but paired with the leather pants- she is hot and I should really stop staring. 

 

“Ready creampuff?” 

 

“It’s Laura.” She gives me a confused sidewides look “my name it’s Laura.” 

 

“Of course it is cutie, but back to the game, are you ready? Figure out the questions you want to ask or were you to busy staring at me?”  Shit she caught me.Butof course she did, she’s some kind of spy. I nod my head to say that I’m ready, she hands me a shot. 

 

“Okay we both take a shot you ask me a question, when you can’t do any more I stop answering so make the good questions first.” She winks at me, god I am really in trouble, I nod again “okay one, two, three.” She takes the shot so I do the same. 

 

“Okay who are you?” 

 

 “Carmilla Karnstein, next shot.” 

 

“Wait that’s not what I meant; the group of you, who are you, like anorganisation?” 

   

“Well next shot and I will answer.” Okay I take my shot and she downs hers “we are a private organisation who helps out the local services in the area the bases are in but unfortunately I cannot give you the name.” 

 

“Okay, how long have you been in the organisation?” I take my shot, she does the same andmy head is feeling fuzzy already  

 

“Since I was 18 I left unit and went straight in to training.” I take my next shot 

 

“How did you get to be soooooooo hot?”  She takes her shot 

 

“You okay creampuff?”  

 

“Hey I’m asking the questions.” I take a shot “can you actually say my name.” 

 

“Laura, can you hear me?”  I close my eyes and rest my head on the table all the noise around me disappears. I’m asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading, I'm largeandlazy on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I made this up and might not get all the facts correct but I've tried, if you want to talk I'm largeandlazy on tumblr, thanks for reading


End file.
